Broken deal?
by it's meme xP
Summary: i dunno i just think there's something not right about how things happened in TDWT, something's fishy, like someone's hiding something, something happened off camera, a deal? what happens next? possible two-shot, R&R


**This takes place post-world tour; the contestants are staying at a nearby hotel until the plane comes to take them home to Canada.**

Gwen approached the door, raised knife in her hand and determination on her face.

Courtney rounded the corner and headed towards the door, anger clouding her eyes while her grip tightened on the steel rope in her hands.

Suddenly, she noticed the other, with a hand on the doorknob and a glare that seemed so murderous it would probably get the job done before the knife even got past the doorframe.

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise as she whispered: "Gwen?" only loud enough for the girl to hear.

Gwen's head snapped toward her caller and her eyes grew equally as wide. The two took a few steps toward each other nervously and disbelievingly.

Gwen then noticed the rope in Courtney's hand and smirked:"You too?" Courtney couldn't hide a smile as she nodded.

"I figured this was the only way" Gwen continued, a sad look in her eyes "I thought you forgot and wanted him back".

Courtney shook her head and responded: "Hell no, I thought I had to, believing you were actually falling for him."

Gwen laughed: "As if I would really go all googly eyed! But man, you were pretty convincing!"

Courtney quickly answered: "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself; I bought the whole thing! You know, for a good actor, Duncan gets easily played."

"That's because he actually believes he's that irresistible. Even if we do care about him, you can't deny the guy is full of himself' Gwen said shaking her head.

"Truer words were never spoken" Courtney laughed "I should have known you wouldn't forget; you're smarter than that."

"Awe! Thanks, I shouldn't have doubted you either. So the deal's still on? Even though we have to admit; plan B is kind of harsh... but for you, I would have done it in a heartbeat." Gwen stated.

"Awe! Same here! Well, I guess he's spared. We're still good?" asked Courtney.

"Come here" said Gwen nodding with a smile.

Both girls approached extending their arms to hug each other when suddenly; the door opened revealing a still half-asleep Duncan.

His eyes snapped open as he noticed the two girls at his doorstep a mere few feet from each other with arms extended towards the other and still containing the weapons they forgot to disguard.

Trying to piece this together, he involuntarily smirked and said rather cockily: "Oh man, you guys were _actually_ going to kill each other over me?"

The girls frowned at him for a moment which he thankfully didn't notice due to his half-asleep state and own amazement at his importance.

Courtney then regained her spirits and exclaimed as she turned to Gwen: "YEAH! So you better keep your freaky Goth girl hooks away from my man, you sun-fearing boyfriend stealer."

Gwen caught on immediately and retorted: "Your man? Oh no, you whiny spoiled controlling brat! He's mine and I will take you out if you ever come his way."

Duncan at this point had gotten over his initial shock and regained his calm and uncaring facade.

"Why don't we take this outside?" said Gwen menacingly, then, turning to Duncan, said all lovey-dovey "I don't want to get any blood on your hallway carpet, Dunky."

"Oh, you are SO on!" hissed Courtney seemingly furious as the two headed out, glaring at each other and keeping their distance and weapons up all the while.

Once they were sufficiently far from him, who just went back to sleep, they finally put back their weapons and hugged after such a long misunderstanding.

As they were about to head back to their own rooms, Gwen remembered: "Wait! What do we do tomorrow when he sees neither of us has a scratch?"

Courtney thought for a second then shrugged: "Just act really pissed and say Chris caught us and had Chef take away our weapons and send us to our rooms because he didn't want another lawsuit."

"Hehe, nice!" Gwen remarqued.

"I got used to this," Courtney smirked "goodnight". "Night' " Gwen said with a wave.

**A/N: I have no idea if I did well or actually what I did but I really hope you like it. This, for some reason, has been running around in my head so I thought why not post it and see what other people think.**

**Feel free to give me our opinion by review or pm because I honestly don't know too much what to make of this.**

**PS: I vaguely have a prequel in mind, should I give it a try?**


End file.
